1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, an image processing program, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
A multi-functional device which performs operation control in accordance with security information (hereinafter, may be referred to as “security policy”) being set for each document is being studied. The multi-functional device is one type of an image processing apparatus having two or more functions such as a scanner, a printer, a copier and a fax machine Here, the term “security” as used herein refers to management necessary for ensuring the safety of a document, and more particularly, refers to settings regarding permission/no-permission of copying.
When operations are performed in accordance with a security policy, the multi-functional device detects a code from image data that are read, decodes the detected code and detects a document ID embedded therein. Then, the multi-functional device makes inquiries concerning the security policy corresponding to the document ID to a server. If a response from the server indicates that copying is permitted, the multi-functional device performs the copying operation (including the scan operation). On the other hand, if the response indicates that copying is not permitted, the multi-functional device interrupts the copying operation.